problems!
by sasunaruno1
Summary: sasuke and naturo have problem in ther relatonship very good ples read rated nc17 sasunaru sasukenaruto sasuanru ! yaoi slahs
1. sasuke must know the misterY! ! !

Sasuke was laing on the bed and naruto come in "hello" "hey" "what's up" Sasuke start kissing Naruto and naruto moan and then naruto tok of his shirt and Sasuke say "mm always as willing baka" and Naruto say "shut up" and he kissed him and Sasuke say "oh naruto that feelis good" "do u want more" and Sasuke say "no way, im on top u know that" "no" "I will show u" and then Sasuke took of narutos pants and he pused in and Naruto shout and sasuke start trusting in harder and Naruto thinks it feels good and he moan but before he was screaming and now they both pantt and it sweats and feel so good "oh sasuke that feel so good mm harder" and sasuke says "its just the begining " and he moans to when he push in harder and fast and Naruto screams in plesure and sasuke know he hit that good spot and sasuke scream "Naruto scream for me" and naruto screamed "AAAAH SASUKE I LOVE U FUCK ME HARDER HARDER FASTER" and sasuke smirk end he says "I will fuck u becaus u look so good when I fuck u oh scream" and naruto scream agen and sasuke screm to and they both com and its white al over the bed and sasuke say "mm lick it up" and naruto say "no way teme" and sasuke say "pleasn naruto I want to se u lick it" and Naruto bend down and he lick it and sasuke pulls him up and he say "god boy" and he kiss him and it blend in their mouth.

Next day sasuke wake up and think ""where am i? and he look behind him and he se Naruto and he say "oh right im with my beloved baka" and Naruto groan and asauke say "mm Naruto I hope ur thinkin about me" and he stoped "wait maybe he think of some one else " and he jump up from the bed and he say "Im goig to find them"and he goes out of the door and he sees neji and he say "hey neji do u know hwo is fuking my naruto" and neji say "no" and e go away and sasuke go to the door of kiba and he say "kiba are u fucking my naruto" and kiba say "no sasuke I would never fuck naruto" "why nnot do u think he is ugly" and kiba qickly say "no no sasuke I meant Naruto is ur" "okay" and then he went to next door and knock and gess hwo but GARA open! "gara are u here" "yes I live here now" "okay are u fucking my naruto" "gara say no but I know hwo it is" and sasuke say "WHAT HWO I IT" and gara say "neji tomorrow I see him going troug the dor to narutos apartmentand he say "mm Naruto that was great" and wel u get the picture" Sasuke was so angry his eyes went into charinan and then he go to Naruto and he open the door and there is Naruto on the floor fucking neji and screaing "oh neji fuck me harder ur such a bad boy fuck me ohh fuck me like only u can fuck me" and neji scream "yes narut I will fuck u until u cant walk and I will go so dep u don't know whats up and down" and they fcked and fucked and sasuke just stod there he couldn't say anythig and naruto scream and orgasem and neji to and then neji fucked Naruto some more almost like he know sasuke Is wathing but he don't becuase on the florand they fucked and fucked and it never stoped and then after many hors sasuke scream "NARUTO HOW CAN U DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!" and naruto lok upand he gasp and tell neji stop but neji keep going and before Naruto have time to stop he climax on the flor agin and neji say "mmm naruto that was good" and narto say "shut up and he jumps up and say to sasuke "no wait sasuke I didn't mean to do this im so sorry" but sasuke say "no naturo u have breake the trust and I will never se u agan" and he run away and he cry and treas mix with swet from runing and then he come home and he go to his room and his mom ask "sasuke whats wrong are u okay?" And sasuke say "shut up don't talk to me I just want to die" and he sit in his room


	2. evry thing is god

After ten day he wake up and he feel lie he need Naruto therewith him and he say "oh naruto I want to fuck u like I use to" and he cant help it but he pulls it out and start sliding his hand up and dow and he pretend is narutos ass and he say "ohhh naruto I want to fuck u so bad" and he slids up and down and his cock trobing and he moan oh naruto I want u and then Naruto come in to the rom and he say "oh hello sasuke am I interuptig some tign?" and sasuke say how do u come here" and Naruto say "ur brother let me in he loks like u but sasuke that's not the poynt I love u and im sory if I fucked neji" "its okay nruto I lov e u to can we fuck now" and naruto say yes and he lye down on the bed and assuke say "no" and nature say "hwat" and sasuke say "I want u to fuck me now" nd naruto say "gulp okay" okay Naruto drag down sasuke pants and then he puls down his own and he say okay sasuke and he takes his trobing dick and he puts it in sasuke ass and he start soft pusing and sasuke scream and sasuke mother knock the door and say "sasuke whats the matter" and sasuke mumble "oh shit" and he say "nothing, evrything is fine mother can u go to the shop" and his mother say "oh yes I want that new dress" and sasuke say fine and then they her the dor slam and Naruto say "that was close" and sasue say yes but now fuck e narto all I want is that u fuck" and naruot say I will sasuke and he starts pusing more and more and harder faster and then sasuke screa "yes fuck me like the bich I am!!!!" and Naruto say "yes shut up bich" and he trusts realy hard and and sasuke scream "aaaaaaaah" and Naruto moan becus he didn't know that it fel so good to fuck some one else and he enjoy and he trust even more and sasuke scream and naruto say "yes sasuke scream like little bich u are" and sasuek scream "oh yes yes fuck me harder and deeper fuck me fuck me hit me" and Naruto hit him and sasuke moan and Naruto fuck him hard and then sasuke scream realy loud so it hear in al konoho and he com on the bed and naruot come in sasukes ass and he puls out his dick and then say "mmm that was good" and sasuke say ""I know and then sasuke lick the com and then they fal asleep.

okay was it god????!!!! im sory i forget to rithe note on first chapter but now i rithe on the other okay wel ples ples review! becus i ned to know is good not god ples tel me!! okay ext chapter wil be up maybe in a few days its not rely finish but i can tel u sasuke does some thing bad...


	3. sauke get even

Naruto lye in bed and he think now i never chet on sasuke agan and he lok at sasuke behind him and he say "mm I love u sasuke u are my evry thing and plus u fuck me so god oh godi almost com from thinkig of last time" and he lye back down and he dont know that sasuke think "i love naruto but i must chet on him to so he know what it fel like" and he smirk and then he fall asleep

gara was siting in his char and he read a bok about sand and then he her dorbell and he say "hm hwo can that be" and he go there and he open he say "sasuke hello" "hello" and then sasuke go in and gara "hm i dont think I invit u in" and sasuke say "gara do u think im prety" "yes" "do u thin im sexy" gara wonder where is this goin? and sasuke say "gara... would u let me fuck u if i asked u" and gara say "no naruto is my friend! ad sasuke say "but he chet on me ples gara i want to fuck u and gara say "okay" and then he go to the bed and he lye down on the edge becus is realy high edges on garas bed becaus he like to sleep high and he say "okay sasuke im all ur" and sasuke sa "mm" and he pull down garas pants and he place himself behind gara so he is standng behind and he pull his dick out and he say "mm this is going to be god" and gara say "yes sasuke" and sasuke puts his dick by garas ass and he pus in and gara moan he is wide "u do this a lot, narto always scream" and gara say "mm yes my sand and me is close frends hehe" and sasuke say "ew" and then he go in and out and in and out and in and out gara moan and say "yes sasuke fuck me " and sasuke say "yes gara i will fuck u and u dont want to ever be fucked by sand again" and gara say "yes sasuke beat me i like that" and sasuke hit him hard and gara moan "OH YES SASUK HIT ME AGAIN" and sasuek taks out a whip from garas closett and he say "uve ben a very bad bouy gara and now u will be punish" and garasay nothing and sasuke say "say uve ben a bad boy gara" and gara almost cant talk because sasuke fuck him so hard but he pant "ive ben a bad boy" and sasuke whip him and gara scream and sasuke say "scream like a litle bich" and he rememmer naruto and how he fucked him and a tear is in his eye but then he rember naruto on the flor being fucked so hard by neji and he trust very very hard into neji and he moan becus it fels so good and gara scream "oh yes ive ben such a bad boy fuck me harder sasuke make me bleed" and sasuke fuck him realy hard and he realy fuck him deep and then gara start bleding becus sasuke is so rogh but he enjoy and he scream and sasuke say "YES GARA IM FUCKING U AND U ARE ME BICH AND AAAAAAH" and he com into garas ass and gara come to and red and white is driping from garas ass and sasuke pull out and he lay on the bed and he say to gara "ur blod make me dirty, u have to lick" and gara lick sasuke dick and his tonge lick around the dick and he moan and sasuke soves his dick so hard in garas mouth and gara cant breath and then sasuke com agin and gara swolow and Sasuke say "mmmmm gara we sould do this more" and gara say "yes how abot now" and then they fuck agin and one more time and one more and more more and then they both fal asleep while sasukes dick is in garas moth

Naruto is home and he think why never saske come home

okay ples reviw becus i have to know good or not good ples ples what do u tink and next capter almost finis so ples eview okay


End file.
